borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:The Troll is Going to Fix Several Enemy Pages... soonish
This is not a request looking for consensus seeking if I'm allowed to fix the Crimson Lance, Bandit, and Zombie pages. This is an announcement about the fact that I am going to fix them in my usual efficiently readable, eminently understandable, yet slightly verbose way. They are stupid, nigh-unreadable messes that are little more than glorified stub directories... if they have links to directly related pages in them at all. To get an idea of what they'll look like after I'm done, I direct your attention to the Scythid, Spiderant, and Rakk pages; all of which were almost totally redone by me back in the months of February and March this year. I will be acting about a week after the Game of The Year edition comes out... if the damn thing actually releases hard copies that can be installed with a disk rather than relying on downloading the damned downloadable content. My 28k will not be pleased if that is the case, and my money shall not be spent at which point these pages will not see my quality attention, and I'll have to start collating second-hand information from the wiki itself. Which just screams fun and titular times. The Zombie page might be seeing attention sooner than this, zombies freak me the heck out so I've been reluctant to play Dr. Ned alone. The last time I tried I got about a fourth of the way into it, and then a suicide zombie snuck up on me and its face was RIGHT THERE FILLING UP THE DAMN SCREEN! For half a second I was staring into the soulless eyes of the damned! And then it blew up and I wussed out. But anyway, a friend of mine recently got the game for his lappy, so the possibility of a lil' man-on-LAN action is now possible. This makes me happy in a mildly tingly way. TrollofReason 06:56, October 5, 2010 (UTC) "This makes me happy in a mildly tingly way." just couldnt help but notice the similiarity to James May's comments on topgear about certain cars making him 'tingly in a way' XD buuuuut.. yeah.. I personally always appriciate it when people do take their time to make the wiki pages actually readable & understandable.. eventho I'm new to the borderlands wiki, I'm trying to help any way I can really.. & I hate zombies too.. just wait 'till ya get some zombie midgets leaping at you.. I hate those lil f@*#ers.. TaSManiaC 08:30, October 5, 2010 (UTC) The first reaction I have towards this suggestion is "YUCK!" The Scythid, Spiderant and Rakk group articles are, to my mind at least, some of the worst conceived Enemy articles on this wiki. Even worse were the earlier renditions where all three playthrough names were jammed into each of the subheadings. It has been a slow struggle to untangle that mess, but slowly the untangling has been implemented. Two questions occur to me at this point: #Have you stopped to consider that there was a reason why the Crimson Lance articles were restored to their separate group and unit articles after a "consolidation" was attempted and ultimately hit the wall with DLC3? #Have you considered collecting feedback on any proposal before you attempt to re-write the wiki? Every time I come up with something new, I run out the idea first and ask for feedback. Sometimes this results in backing away from an idea until such time as others pick up the idea and help run with it. I'm actually not pleased to read your "announcement" seeing as it conveys a total disregard of every other contributor in the community. This gaming wiki is a community-driven exercise. -- WarBlade 09:50, October 5, 2010 (UTC) ^^WOW. That actually illicited a literal LOL from me.^^GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 21:17, October 5, 2010 (UTC) : In order! #I have, and I think the reason is because despite the enormous amount of new content introduced to the Crimson Lance, the fact of the matter is that most of it is the same. So different pages were created for the DLC3 Crimson Lance enemies, and the Wikia got some filler. I don't like filler on a wiki; it's annoying to navigate. As an aside, did anyone know that the actual page Crimson Lance can't be gotten at via the Crimson Lance catagory page? Jebus in a flaming blender... #No, and it's worked out for me (and the Wiki) so far. : As for your reaction to the three pages cited in order to give others some idea of what's going to happen - I choose to ignore it. I'm predictably dissmissive like that. Though I'm not unreasonable, and when logical, considered reasons are given regarding how the current forms are superior to the soon-to-be-implemented, I will sit down and think. This may or may not change the planned course of action, of course. TrollofReason 02:59, October 6, 2010 (UTC) tl;dr, warblade doesn't want OP doing his planned editing, because he didn't like how he did edited in the first place. NOhara24 13:48, October 5, 2010 (UTC) This seems like a personal taste issue to me. I like how the scythid, spiderant, and rakk articles are laid out: they give information about each enemy type, without really being verbose and definitely not being schizophrenic. What if you rewrite them, but post them up under a new, temporary page and have a vote on which one looks better? Laserrobotics (talk) 20:58, October 5, 2010 (UTC) I've just read all of troll's spiderant page and i found it great, i seriously don't understand why warblade is bashing him like that... w/e and that thing about zombies, seriously guys, what do you thing is wrong with zombies? the are super friendly...they always try to hug you, they love you so much, they want to keep a piece of you forever.... (any seriously they are a real pain in the *** but i love zombies)Valtiell 22:03, October 5, 2010 (UTC) It looks fine to me as well. Maybe some more headers would make it easier to look at, but the orginization is there.GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 22:28, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Replies: @TrollOfReason: *You openly choose to ignore the input of others, then you claim that you "are not unreasonable." Apparently you missed the part where you've just defined yourself as unreasonable in one sentence before claiming otherwise in the next. *If the Crimson Lance was missing from obvious categories, then add them. @Laserrobotics: Good idea, but he's already dismissed the opinions of other people, before they've even been voiced. @Valtiell: "Bashing him like that"? Like what? Please explain how I'm "bashing him". -- WarBlade 04:28, October 6, 2010 (UTC) : Again, in order! 'Because I like the mild drama. : My choosing to reject your subjective network aesthetic in favor of my own subjective network aesthetic in the absense of objective concerns isn't unreasonable. It just makes me a damned apolitical fool. : I'm willing to admit that I don't know how to categorize pages. Could you help me with that? : An unannounced temporary wiki page was made to be ignored and we both know this. : You're not bashing on me. You have (to you, anyway) legitimate concerns about what I'm planning. TrollofReason 04:57, October 6, 2010 (UTC) :'This is not a request looking for consensus - That's where you made your first mistake. Regardless of what you're planning, you should involve the community. Take my Infobox re-skinning project (Example here). I'm working on revamping all the Infoboxes that we have here and restyling them to look like that example. But before I can implement them, I need COMMUNITY CONSENSUS. Pulling randomness like this out of your butt unexpectedly is what gets you watched by the admins. It's also why I went and did what I just told WarBlade I did on his talkpage. (Message is here). Please note that I did not do what I did out of spite or hatred towards you. I don't even know you. But certain things raised red flags to me and I decided to request a Checkuser just to be sure. AtlasSoldier 05:04, October 6, 2010 (UTC) : : :See this warblade? This is how we right a wrong without making it look like bashing, Try to stay neutral and constructive (although i've just made an insconstructive post :P). There is nothing to add to this tread anymore i guess, so it should be closed (i don't know how) before it goes wild Valtiell 14:50, October 6, 2010 (UTC) ::Oh leave Warblade alone :P And I'd like to reiterate, while I'm here, that me requesting a Checkuser on TrollofReason was not done out of spite/hatred (can't be the reason, as I don't personally know TrollofReason), but it was done out of habit. Requesting a Checkuser is what I normally did back in my days of Sysopping on other Wikias (most of which have since been abandoned/deleted), back when I was using an old account (which I've since forgotten the login details to >.> It's been a loooong time since I last used the old account.) AtlasSoldier 15:04, October 6, 2010 (UTC) :: ::Tl;dr Troll, if you openly choose to refuse the input of others, and go around acting an a** like you are now, you can expect your work to be undone promptly. Bottom line, end of discussion. NOhara24 15:25, October 6, 2010 (UTC)